She's the one
by BlossomOnATree
Summary: Short story about Bobby and Marie's relationship.post x3.based on Robbie William's She's the One.I suck at summaries, please R&R.


DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or the song.

Please Review!

_

* * *

_

_I was her she was me  
we were one we were free_

They both sat on a blanket under the big oak tree outside. Bobby was reclining on the tree while he held Rogue in his arms. He looked down at her as her eyes were concentrated on the book she was reading. He started stroking her hair.

_And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

"Bobby, if you keep doing that I'll never finish this book for Storm's class." She said looking up into his blue eyes.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. You're so beautiful." He said pouting.

She smiled and began reading again.

He began to stare at the mansion he's called home for six years. He looked down at her again. He remembered the first day he met her. He remembered how young they both were.

_We were young we were wrong  
we were fine all along_

John was showing off as always, trying to get her attention by creating a fireball. Bobby saw the fascination in her eyes. So, he decided to get her attention as well, by freezing the fireball. He remembered how fun it had been getting John in trouble with Ms. Munroe.

"Hi," he told her, "I'm Bobby. What's your name?"

"Rogue." She said

He put his hand on her desk and carefully created an ice rose.

"Welcome to mutant high." He said as he gave her a smile.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
she's the one_

Bobby looked through the big windows in the rec. room. He remembered the day when he and Rogue were bored, so they decided to play thumb wars. He wanted to kiss her so much. But, she was so afraid that she would hurt him. That was also the day when he introduced himself as Rogue's official boyfriend to Logan.

_When you get to where you wanna go  
and you know the things you wanna know  
you're smiling_

He didn't expect to have been introduced like that to Logan. Bobby was so afraid that Logan would want to have one of those man to man talks in where Logan would threaten to break Bobby's neck if he broke Rogue's heart. Luckily, they were interrupted when Stryker attacked the school.

Although he remembered being scared of getting captured, he also remembered that a few hours later, he and Rogue would share their first kiss.

"Bobby, I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"You won't hurt me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

_When you said what you wanna say  
and you know the way you wanna play, yeah  
you'll be so high you'll be flying_

Then there was that incident with Kitty. When Rogue thought he wanted more than what they had.

_Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on_

It's what drove Rogue to get the cure. But in the end, they both realized how much they meant and loved each other.

_'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
she's the one  
if there's somebody calling me on  
she's the one_

Rogue looked up at him and smiled.

"You know," she said, "I didn't really want you to stop."

Bobby looked down at her once the present came back into focus.

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering why I love you."

She smiled as he bent over to kiss her.

_When you get to where you wanna go  
and you know the things you wanna know  
you're smiling_

"I love ya too." She said blushing. Only he could make her talk with her southern accent. She kissed him again.

_When you said what you wanna say  
and you know the way you wanna say it  
you'll be so high you'll be flying_

She sat up.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get a soda, want anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll wait here."

She smiled before she got up and walked away. The only thing better than watching her come, is watching her leave.

_I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

"Hey Bobby,"

He looked up and saw Kitty standing next to him with ice-cream in her hand.

"I got your note." she said.

"Good, so are you gonna do it?" he said as he got up.

"Don't worry about it, I have it all figured out. Just go to Ms. Munroe's classroom at around 8:00 and everything will be good."

"Thanks Kitty." He said giving her a hug.

"Anytime." She saw Rogue coming back. "Hey, I'll see you later." she then walked away just as soon as Rogue returned.

"What was that about?" Rogue asked when Kitty was out of hearing range.

"Oh nothing, she was thanking me about helping her in math."

Rogue gave him a questioning look. A look that said 'Yeah right!'

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

**8:00 that night**

"Bobby, just tell me where we're going." Rogue said as Bobby was leading her somewhere blindfolded.

"I told you it's a surprise." Bobby kept on leading her until they finally stopped. To Rogue It seemed like he knocked and he led her inside a room.

He took of the blindfold and saw that they were in Storms classroom. In the classroom desks were cleared to two sides of the room leaving space for a small round table in the middle. There were rose petals on the floor and all over the table. A few feet away from the table was a keyboard.

Rogue was in awe. She couldn't believe that Bobby went to so much trouble justto have a romantic evening with her. No wonder he asked her to but on her nicest dress.

He led her to the table and took out a chair for her to sit on. Then he sat himself across from her.

She heard people come in. She looked up and saw Kitty, Peter, and Jubilee in almost matching black and white uniforms.

"Hello, I'm Kitty." Said Kitty stepping forward.

"I'm, Peter," he said stepping forward

"We'll be your waiters for the night." Kitty and Peter said together.

They stepped back while Jubilee stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Jubilee and I will be your piano player for tonight. Any request?" she asked.

"How about she's the one?" Bobby asked.

Jubilee nodded and made her way to the keyboard. She sat and began to play. Peter served them some champagne that he had stolen from Logan's stash. Kitty brought out someappetizers for both of them.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one_

Bobby mouthed the lyrics to Rogue.

"What's the occasion?" Rogue asked finishing her eating an appetizer.

"Don't you remember? Two years ago today, we first met here in this classroom."

"Oh my gosh, Bobby, I forgot." She said with regret.

"Don't worry, that's what made it more fun for me."

_She's the one  
if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
she's the one_

He got up and took her hand.

"Dance with me." He said pulling her up.

"Bobby, I love you." She said as they slow danced. She rested her head on his shoulder.

_If there's somebody calling me on  
she's the one_

"I loved you the first time I saw you Marie." He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away slowly, "I always will."

_She's the one…_

_FIN_


End file.
